I Cannot Breathe Without You
by MaryLiette
Summary: It wasn't the lust that lay in their eyes that gave them away. It was the sound of their hearts, beating in unison; beating for each other.


**Title:** _I Cannot Breathe Without You._

**Author:** _Mary Pierce._

**Genre**: _Romance-Comedy_

**Summary:**_ Lucy has been dating Mark for the past three years. But will one summer at a special camp for half-bloods change the pattern of a beating heart?_

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own any characters or ideas you may find inside Rick Rioden's series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.' The Plot, story, yada-yada-yada belong to me._

She was running, from what she didn't truly know. All she knew was that as long as his fingers were locked around hers, she was safe. Looking back, her long blonde curls whipping across her face, she gave a quiet whimper at the giant cow-thing that tumbled after them. 'It's called a Minotaur,' the voice in her mind whispered to her, shaking her head, she jumped over a fallen log that sat in the frantic couples way as they ran. "Common Luce," Mark shouted to her, tightening his grip on her hand, now practically dragging the girl as they went deeper and deeper into the woods.

It had started out as nothing more than a simple camping trip. Only two days ago they had gotten out of school, and had received permission from their parents to go camping for the weekend. The fun, romance filled weekend the two teens had planned was cut short when the Minotaur arrived, and began chasing them. At the beginning of their scrambled escape, she had screamed at Mark that the rumours that surrounded these woods were true, that they never should have gone. But of course, being a male, her darling boyfriend of three years had felt the urge to show off his manliness and go camping in the forest. It was said that sounds of swords clanging and screams of children had been heard in these woods more and more in the past few years.

"Luce? Lucy," Mark yelled, tugging lightly on her arm, snapping the blonde girl out of her thoughts as she looked up at her much taller boyfriend with a confused expression. 'Why had they stopped? We're they safe? Had they lost it,' the questions ran through her head in a jumbled mess as they stood hiding behind the large pine tree, hidden in the shade and catching their breath. His brown eyes nervous as he stood in front of her, Mark held out a hand and pointed ahead of them.

There, dressed in various forms of armour with weapons clutched in their fingers, were a group of teens, staring at the dishevelled couple. Looking around, she peered around the edge of the tree, and gaped at the Minotaur as he growled in frustration and pounded his fists onto an invisible wall. Twisting around, she stepped in front of the group of people before her, silvery-blue eyes narrowing and her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them. "Hello, my names Lucy Till, and this is my boyfriend Mark. Now who the hell are you?" Eyebrows raised at the girls words, a tall male stepped forward, his brown curls gleaming in the muted light as his green eyes locked on hers as he spoke. "My name is Conner Stroll, and welcome to Camp-Half-Blood."

**Well hey there! I'm Mary and here is the prologue to my new story, 'I Cannot Breathe Without You.' It, clearly, is a fanfiction to Rick Rioden's series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.' Anyone who knows me knows I have issues with finishing my stories, but I promise to try and post at least one chapter a week. If I don't I give you all full permission to yell at me. This is not a Percy/Annabeth story, yes they will be in here, but this story focuses mainly on the Troll brothers and my own characters, Lucy Till and Mark Ryons. Thank you and please Review. **

**Love; MaryKinz.**

**PS. I'm not gunna lie, the fact that I cannot get the words to be below the paragraph is really pissing me off. But of course it won't let me make it correct without having this huge ass space between the paragraph and the d****ialogue ****so your stuck with reading it like this. I'm really sorry but I hate when you just want to go down like a line and it makes a huge space that is supposed to separate the paragraphs...not the paragraphs and their dialogue, so sorry! Oh and it's not letting me do ~~~* which is how I seperate the story from my babble...dumb dumbs. So until then, everything that I am saying will be in bold and italics. Thanks!**


End file.
